


Let Bygones Be Bygones

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 11 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: flashback ficTim remembers a brother he wanted to impress, a brother who made him smile and laugh before one decision changed it all.





	Let Bygones Be Bygones

It's been a full ten seconds since he landed and he still feels like he's falling. The fact that he's actually not is a good thing, Tim concludes as he detects motion from the corner of his eye. Coming at him from above is none other than the man he has been looking up to for quite some time now. The one he wants to impress most, the motivator behind this reckless stunt.

"Holy cow, Tim! You- you did it?!" Dick sounds as perplexed as Tim feels, face breaking into a smile so contagious that Tim's lips curl up to mirror him.

"I did.. didn't I?" A hot sensation expands from his cheeks down to his chest, and he is tingling all over from the excitement that comes with that revelation. A short exhale that sounds like a suprised laugh escapes him. His heart is thundering against his chest, mind racing with recollections of his drop down old Wayne Tower with only that one line to secure him from a possible bone shattering death. But he _actually_ did it. 

Tim lowers his enlarged eyes to the criminal beneath him, the one he had dove for in the first place. Somehow in his first few months as Robin he managed to sweep down and tackle him from way up high, so high it makes Tim's head spin when he thinks about it. His feet stumble, balance gone as his body topples to the side and into Dick's chest. A hand holds him by the shoulder, presses him closer. Dick's laughter is a rumble against him.

"You did it, little brother. That was kind of dangerous though, don't scare me like that," his older brother tells him with eyes fond and a hand reaching for his own.  
Tim needs to look up in order to see him and is inclined to apologize, but finds himself distracted, his eyes dropping down when Dick holds his hand, squeezes it. He's shaking, they both are, Tim realizes with a start. It's not from fear however and Dick knows, is most familiar with the adrenaline that courses through his veins and sets his mind alight with wonder and curiosity.

"Wanna do it again?" Dick asks cheekily, eyes narrowing in mischief.

Tim beams at him, mouth grinning. "Yeah, kinda," he confesses and is rewarded with a ruffle of his hair. Dick's laughter is as warm as his embrace.

They set off on more adventures. The night is filled with new achievements for Tim and increased pride for Dick as they train surf and grapple all the way back home by five in the morning. Tim's body is beat, but his mind is buzzing. By the look on Dick's face he can go another round just fine. The young Robin marvels at his stamina while they enter the cave where a frowning Bruce is awaiting them.

"Oh, hi B," Dick waves without much thought.

Tim goes still beside him, lips falling into an apologetic frown.

"What kept you?" Bruce asks not Tim but Dick, as he had been given responsibility over Robin's safety tonight.

The question opens a flood of words that make Tim shuffle on his feet. To hear what they have done, the crazy things he has done, strike him with owe and fear. Owe at himself, fear for Bruce's scowling face.

"You should have seen him, Bruce, he was amazing!" Dick exclaims with a nudge to Tim's arm. His face is bright as he motions for him to confirm.

"Ah, uhm.. I, well," Tim stammers uncertain of himself, only half smiling by this point.

"Hey, don't go downplaying your skills, Timmy! It took me forever to make that landing and I come from a circus background. You should be proud," his older brother tells him, allowing an arm to wrap around Tim's hunched shoulders.

"I am," the tiny boy confesses, looking up at the now passive look on his mentor's face.

"Go on, tell him." He is nudged again.

"I made the drop from old Wayne Tower," Tim reveals becoming more bold as his voice grows in volume. His eyes shift between Dick's and Bruce's face, lingering on the former as he continues. "It was my first time, but I did it without help."

"Yes, you did!" Dick exclaims proudly once more. "Heard that, B?" The older son grins, jostles Tim's smaller frame against him with a laugh. Tim catches a change on the man's face. He stares in wonder at the form of a small smile.

"That was very brave of you, Tim," Bruce tells him. Tim's world explodes, or maybe it was just his heart. He sucks in a breath and makes a sharp turn to look up at Dick in excitement. His older brother winks at him.

"However," Bruce resumes a moment later, "it is reckless. I don't want you to do that, ever again, without my presence. Understood?"

"Understood," Tim tells him, only a bit sullen. 

"He got it, B. Besides, I was there, right? I'm not going to let anything or anyone harm my little brother," Dick tells both of them, puffing out his chest to emphasize his confidence.  
Tim bites the inside of his cheek not too smile too much at his antics. He is trembling again and Dick notices with a snort.

Bruce hums in thought at his sons and turns. The hint of a smile stays, Tim notices in delight.

"What are you smiling for?" Batman asks as he lands light feet on the roof top of Wayne Tower, strolling towards Red Robin almost leisurely. It is such a Nightwing move that Tim rolls his eyes.

The younger vigilante suppresses his smile, making it vanish altogether. It's slow nights like these that Tim finds himself reminiscing the good old days, before Jason came back, before Damian entered their lives. Back when it was just him and Dick before all the drama.

"Nuhuh, I saw it, no denying that cute smile of yours," Dick tells him once he's reached the crouching teenager.

"I'm not cute, I'm seventeen," Tim reminds him, feeling much older than his actual age.

Batman raises his shoulders. "Your point? You were a cute little Robin, now you're a cute little _Red_ Robin. I see no difference," the young adult tells him teasingly.

Tim frowns at him. Dick is most suited to take Bruce's place while they search for him - while _Tim_ searches for him. Still, his persona doesn't fit the mask and it shows most when Dick thinks no one important is around to impress. Conflicted, Tim watches his brother and shakes his head. He's glad Dick hasn't lost his sense of self after downing the cape, but it can be said he has to step up if he wants to convince Gotham their Batman has not fallen. Tim doesn't tell him however, fears he will lose even more of him if he does. Their brotherhood is unstable as it is, with Damian wearing the R now. He understands Dick's attempt at their usual banter, but he's not in the right state of mind to indulge him. He hasn't been in a right state of mind for a while now, and Dick should be able to tell, like he used to translate Tim's body language so easily back in the days. Either he has forgotten how to, either Tim has become better at hiding his emotions or Dick isn't trying anymore. Tim hopes with a sting in his chest that it's the second option.

"I heard you broke up a gang war in Crime Alley earlier tonight," Dick tells him to break the silence. 

"Word travels fast," Tim mutters, keeping his eyes on the streets below in search of crime. 

"Not so much as Jason's complaining travels at the speed of light," Batman reveals with a tiny grin that looks all kinds of wrong on him. "You did good, Tim."  
The praise warms his face. It's a feeling he decides to ignore. For now. "Three men were taken to the hospital in critical condition, I could have done better." 

Finally the Batman falls in a brooding stance, but not out of habit. "Twelve were taken into custody with only minor injuries. The men were shot before you arrived, and Jason would have done a lot more damage than that." Dick watches him as he watches the people. 

"Doing better than Jason is not as praise-worthy as you think," Tim comments dryly. He sees the hand coming, allows Dick the feeling of control as he clasps his shoulder and turns him to face him. They observe each other closely. Tim's not allowing him to see the disappointment he's experiencing. It shows in Dick's little smile that he has indeed improved this skill. 

"I'm proud of you, you know that, right?" 

He trembles, a thing he often does when an emotion becomes too powerful to suppress. This, Dick does notice and recognize, for he steps closer and takes him into a one-sided embrace. The kevlar suit is cold against his cheek, Tim realizes gritting his teeth. The hug is suffocating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always get a little sad when I reread old comics. Dick and Tim's brotherly bond was superb, so satisfying to read. And then it all went down the gutter when Damian entered the stage. Don't get me wrong, I think Damian's character is mighty interesting in the Batman universe, but it has done so much damage to the Dick&Tim brotherhood. I miss that. A lot. Tim takes a very long time to get back to his more cheerful self and I'm still not pleased with how they wrote Dick shoving Tim out of the nest. It could have done wonders for his persona, boost his confidence, but it broke him instead. Boo.


End file.
